


Where's My Pie?!

by AceAceBaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel messing with Dean, Dean's missing his pie, Friendship, Gen, Happy Winchesters (Supernatural), One Shot, Prompt Fic, someone has stolen his pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAceBaby/pseuds/AceAceBaby
Summary: Dean's pie has mysteriously gone missing, and he is determined to find out who stole it.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Where's My Pie?!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little One Shot inspired by the prompt "did you steal my pie?" from skullpoolwriter on tumblr.

“Sammy?!” Dean's voice could be heard booming through the bunker and echoing in the empty hallways. “Get over here now!!”

Sam ran into the kitchen, worried that something might have gone wrong and that Dean was hurt. It wouldn’t have been the first time that they had discovered a Supernatural entity in the bunker. Instead, Sam flung open the door to see Dean standing by the counter, coffee cup in hand. 

“What the hell is going on Dean?”

“I bought a pie yesterday, and now it’s gone. Someone took my pie! Did you steal my pie?!”

“What? No! Why would I steal your pie?”

“I don’t know. But someone took it and I’m gonna find out who.”

“Dean. It’s just pie. It’s not the end of the world, you of all people should know.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that, for both of our sakes.”

“Whatever, if you care about it that much, you can just go buy another one.”

“That’s not the point, Sam. The point is, I had a pie, that was mine, and someone stole it.”

“Someone stole what?” Cass asked while rounding the corner into the kitchen, empty plate in hand that had obviously once held the pie in question.

Sam’s eyes widened, as his eyes moved from Dean to Cass, then back to Dean, ultimately deciding it was best if he just stayed as still as possible waiting to see what Dean would do. 

“Someone stole my pie that I bought. For myself.” Dean fumed while walking closer to Cass, fully prepared to continue the argument. 

Cass was still casually standing in the door, when his eyes went wide and Dean stopped moving. Cass opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t seem to find the words. He lowered his head and looked up at Dean, his face closely resembling that of a kicked puppy.

Dean’s mouth opened to say something, but when his eyes met Cass’, he instead sighed and waved it off. “Y'know what, whatever. I’ll just go buy another one,” he grunted, clearly still annoyed but less angry.

“I am sorry,” Cass sighed. “I wouldn’t have eaten it if I knew it was yours, I know how you get when it comes to your pie…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Dean’s eyes jumped towards Sam looking for backup, but much to his dismay, not receiving any.

“Dude, he’s not wrong. You get very defensive about your pie. I’m surprised you let Cass off so easy!” Sam said as he shrugged. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” snapped Dean, “I’m going out to buy another pie!” 

Dean slammed his coffee mug down, and marched his way dramatically up the stairs of the bunker towards the door, muttering something under his breath on his way up. Echoing behind him was the sound of a child-like stomping and the slamming of the metal bunker door.

Sam and Cass were still standing in silence a few moments later, when Cass started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Sam asked, a look of confusion crossing his face.

“Oh, I didn’t actually eat the pie. I just like messing with Dean. I hid it in his sock drawer, and only took a small sliver to make it more convincing,” Cass said, gesturing with his free hand down to the plate he was still holding, a smile of satisfaction and amusement plastered across his face. 

Sam sat stunned for a few moments, but eventually joined Cass in laughter, laughing until his face hurt. “You do realize he’s going to be pissed when he figures out what you did,” Sam said, still smiling.

“Yes, but fortunately I won’t be here when that happens,” Cass winked.


End file.
